TWWoMLD 4: Zim the Papparazzi?
Introducing Lia Labelle Taylor Hunt Phlek Gillies The Cafeteria The gang was sitting at their table in the cafeteria when Lia put a machine on the table. Violet: What the heck is that? Lia: Watch this! Lia pushes a button and the machine starts spewing fake snow. Violet: You got snow on my sandwich! Lia: Don't eat it! It's poisonous! You'll bleed internally! Violet: So why exactly do you have a machine that poisons people's food? Lia: I got if from the uselss stuff catalog I found in my mail box a few weeks ago! up the catalog Gaz: So that gives you the right to poison my pizza? Lia: It's all in good fun! Gaz: I'm about to knock the fun right out of your pink haired freakiness! Lia: Aww! Thanks! You're so sweet! Gaz: twitches Violet: You know, you don't have to be mean Gaz. Gaz: And YOU don't have to be dating my dorky brother. Violet: He's not dorky, and I LOVE him. Gaz: eyes Idiot. Zim: into the cafeteria and plops into a chair I'm so frustrated! Gaz: Did you finally get dumped by your imaginary girlfriend? Zim: No...Well yes, but this is a different problem. Violet: Okay, so what's your problem? Zim: I got an assignment to write a blog! Violet: Not seeing the problem... Zim: I don't know what to write about, do you guys have any ideas? Gaz: Look! It's that guy over there! Taylor: Hey guy! Dib: Yeah! Wait up guy! Lia: Don't leave guy! Everyone leaves the table except Violet, Zim, and Gaz. Gaz: up There is no guy. off Zim: Violet? Do you have any ideas? Violet: How about the student's lives? Zim: That could work. The Next Day in the Computer Lab Zim walked in dragging Phlek with him. Phlek: Why are you dragging me here? Zim: I need you to watch this interview with Jake that I did! Phlek: Groans Seriously? Zim: Yes seriously! Now watch! Screen Zim: screen Soooo....Your name is? Jake: Jacob Johnson jr., but you can call me Jake! Zim: Johnson, eh? Any chance your related to that hot chick Violet Johnson? Jake: She's my sister. Zim: Okay, is there any chance that Violet will ever like me? Jake: Nope. Zim: Are you sure? Jake: Yep. She's in love with that big headed kid, Gib, or something like that..... Dib: screen My head's not big! And my name is Dib! Not Gib! the Real World Phlek: Hey, check it out, in the background Violet's squeezing a pimple! Zim: That's mean Phlek. Phlek: I get it from my girlfriend, she rubbed it off onto me. Zim: Plus you're supposed to be watching Jake. Phlek:: But Violet squeezing her pimple is funnier! Post it! Post it! Zim: Ugh, fine, if you'll shut up! the Video The Next Day in the Skool Corridors Zim was walking through skool, and people were acknowledging him. Tork: Funny blog Poonchy: Cool stuff on the 'net Zita: You're hot. Zim: Really? You guys liked my pimple post? Tork: Yeah! Poonchy: Affirmitive! Zita: You're hot. Phlek: See? Zim: It was a hit! Violet: Enraged ZIM! Phlek: You're about to get hit! Violet: over ZIM! Zim: Nervously Hey Violet! How's it goin'? You look, hot, and angry, and hot today! Did I mention you look hot today? Phlek: Hey Vi, still see you're rocking that chin zit. Violet: up fist Phlek: You hit me, I'll sue! Violet: Zim, I said what's going on in students personal lives, NOT what grows on MY FACE! Zim: Sorry Violet, I won't do it again. Three Hours Later in the Auditorium, with the Gang Zim: a video on the computer Zimarazzi! Your only source into the lives of the Skool students! Zimarazzi! Starring Zim Zillinski! Is Violet's pimple shrinking or GROWING? Does Taylor have a mustard problem? Is it splitsville for Dib and Violet? Violet: What? Me and Dib aren't splitting up! Dib: Well.... Violet: eyebrow at Dib Dib: Kidding! Gaz: I'm gonna teach that creep a lesson! Violet: We all are! Are you coming Lia? Lia: Oh my glob! A litterbox that plays classical music! The gang leaves without Lia. In the 'Zimarrazzi' Studio Dude: Hey, we have a new clip of Lia recieving another order from useless crap! Zim: Really? Dude: Yeah the clip on the TV Lia: screen Wait there's supposed to be two packages! the papparazzi Who are you with? Dude: Zimarazzi. Lia: Grrrrarrrgh! off Zim: the real world I'm saying this now, that that's probably not her real hair color! Dude: Funny stuff Zim! The gang bursts in. Violet: Quit reporting our personal lives! Zim: No! Dib: Violet It was worth a try. The gang leaves. At Violet's House Violet was on her computer, when she got a phone call. Violet: phone Who are you, and why isn't your nuber blocked? Gaz? What? How is that my fault? I'll check it out! up, and clicks on the video Zim: screen Zimarazzi! Starring Zim Zillinski! Zim: Wait, you got what? Dude: Phlek and Gaz in the front seat of Phlek's car and, you gotta see this! Phlek: the TV screen C'mon, this will be fun! Gaz: on the TV screen No, I didn't shower this morning, and I had tuna fish for lunch! Phlek: Wait...Why is there a guy in the back seat? Gaz: There is a guy in the back seat! Get out of this car! Go! Shoo! Violet: real world, rolls eyes Mariah (Violet's mom): Why the long face? Violet: It's this guy, Zim. Mariah: Green skin, man-dress, creepy stalker crush? Violet: Yeah, he keeps posting personal videos of me and my friends, and we're annoyed. Mariah: Get revenge. Violet: What? Mariah: Revenge. He deserves it. Violet: Okay. The Next Day in the Skool Corridors....Again.... Violet: Where are they? Gaz: It takes time to get here from the locker room! Violet: They're coming! Dib: in with Taylor We got his clothes! Zim: in, in only a towel Give me my clothes back! Violet: No! Zim: Are you filming this? Gaz: Yes, dance for us Zimmy! Zim: Why? Violet: Cause you keep reporting our personal lives! Zim: Yes, cause it's funny! Violet: Well, we won't put this on the internet if you cancel Zimarazzi! Zim: Never! Violet: Then I'll just zoom in here and-- Zim: Fine! I'll cancel it! Violet: Thank you! Dib: Yeah! Violet into a victory kiss Zim: annoyed Hmmph! Stay tuned for the next episode! Miya Parker 23:56, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Category:The Wonderful World of My Little Dibbykins Series